Unforgotable Love
by RaisaZahra
Summary: Pertemuan terakhir dengan Kurososhiki membuat Shiho Miyano kehilangan ingatannya. Saat ditanya apa yang diingatnya, dia menjawab APTX 4869, Akemi Miyano, dan.. Conan Edogawa. /"Conan Edogawa.., siapa dia?"/ "aku tahu, aku harus memilih satu.."/"Tidak, kau tidak perlu memilih satu,karena-/"Aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu!/ Oneshoot&Epilogue Chapter Warning Typo(Saya nulis di HP)
1. Unforgotable Love

© Aoyama Gosho

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

Pairing

Shinichi x Shiho

.

.

**Warning**

Typo

bad romance—

maybe—OOC

.

.

_Italic _adalah kata yang diucap dalam hati

.

.

**Unforgotable Love**

Semua normal,—kembali normal—Kuroshoshiki hancur, hilang, musnah. Semua normal bagi Shinichi, tubuhnya juga sudah normal, kembali menjadi tubuh seorang siswa SMU, membahagiakan.

—Setidaknya terlihat begitu—

Tapi, Hati Shinichi tidak sebahagia itu, padahal seharusnya ia bergembira lebih dari apapun.

Alasannya satu, Shiho.

Shiho Miyano, mantan anggota kurososhiki yang berkhianat dan diburu mati-matian oleh organisasi itu, terutama oleh pria berambut perak,

Gin—itulah codename nya—

Saat peperangan terakhir dengan organisasi itu, Gin bertemu Shiho yang—sudah—bertubuh Shiho—bukan Ai Habara lagi—pertemuan yang menyakitkan, Shinichi mendengar pembicaraan Gin dan Shiho waktu itu, pembicaraan yang memilukan

_**Flashback**_

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sherry.." Gin mengeluarkan baretta dari sakunya

"Aku sangat terharu" Shiho menjawab dengan nada mengejek dan berkeringat

"Dengar, selagi aku belum terbunuh oleh rekanmu, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu" Gin tersenyum menyeringai.

Shiho menelan ludah.

"Bersiaplah, Sherry" Mata Gin menatap Shiho dingin, "walaupun bukan di tengah salju, cuaca ini menyenangkan bukan? Bunga sakura berguguran di luar"

Shiho mengangkat tangannya, "Ya, sangat indah"dan menjawab dengan nada meremehkan

"Baik, selamat tinggal Sherry" Gin menekan pelatuk dan menahannya, "Aku mencintaimu"

Mata Shiho membesar, badannya semakin kaku. "Jangan bercanda" Ia tersenyum Mengejek.

"Aku serius, selamat tinggal.." Gin bersiap melepas pelatuknya, "..Sherry"

Gin melepas pelatuknya.

Tapi sebelum peluru meluncur ke badan Shiho. Shiho didorong seseorang

"Merunduk!" Orang itu mendorong Shiho jatuh.

Peluru Gin meleset dari Shiho. Kali ini ia mengganti sasarannya ke..

"Kudo-kun!" Shiho berteriak lirih

"Wah.. datang tikus pengganggu rupanya" Gin mengarahkan barretanya ke Shinichi.

"Hm" Shinichi tersenyum mengejek, walaupun pipinya tergores peluru Gin,"Kalau bisa, tembak aku!" Shinichi menendang bola di depannya ke arah langit-langit

DRUAKK..

Langit itu rubuh, tepat diantara Shiho dan Gin.

Entah bagaimana nasib Gin di sana—siapa urus?—Shinichi mendekati Shiho

"Daijobu-ka, Haibara?"

Shiho terdiam, pandangannya kosong, dan Shiho langsung ambruk

"Haibara!? Jangan bercanda..!" Shinichi menepuk-nepuk pipi Shiho

"Ck, kau kenapa..?!" Padahal tidak ada luka parah di tubuh Shiho, tapi dia pingsan, ya. pingsan dan masih bernafas.

_**Flashback end**_

Sejak saat itu, Shiho terus tertidur selama 2 hari, tapi esoknya dia bangun—kemarin malam—tapi, apa yang keluar dari mulutnya?

Yang keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat Shinichi adalah..

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku? Siapa kau?"

Hati Shinichi bergemuruh

"Haibara! Jangan bercanda..!Aku Shinichi..!"

"Maaf, aku tidak kenal.."

"Haibara, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Haibara?itukah namaku? Hei, aku ini.. siapa?"

"Haibara..!?"

"Jadi, siapa aku?"

"K-kau kan.. Shiho Miyano.."

"Lantas, kenapa kau memanggilku Haibara?"

Gadis itu—Shiho Miyano—Amnesia, semua ingatannya tentang Kurososhiki lenyap, yang dia ingat hanya..

"APTX 4869, entah nama apa itu"

Apotoksin itu, hanya itu saja hal yang berhubungan dengan kurososhiki yang dia ingat.

"Ibukota inggris?"

"London"

"Lima kali tujuh?"

"Tiga puluh lima"

"Ingat Elena Miyano dan Atsushi Miyano?"

Shiho menggeleng

"Akemi Miyano?"

Shiho terdiam, "aku tidak ingat persis dia siapa, yang jelas dia orang penting dalam hidupku"

"Sherry?"

Shiho menggeleng.

Oh, Shiho benar-benar kehilangan ingatan.. Shinichi memukul meja didepannya pelan, "_padahal banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan dan katakan, Haibara_.."

Shinichi masih merengut kesal "_terutama.. tentang itu.._"

Tep..Tep.. seseorang mendekati Shinichi.

"Konbanwa, Shinichi Kudo" Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan menyapa Shinichi yang duduk di salah satu kursi di Cafe Rumah Sakit

"Ah..ya, Konbanwa.." Shinichi menjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di depanmu?" Gadis itu berbicara dari belakang punggung Shinichi

"Silahkan.." Shinichi menjawab, dan gadis itu segera duduk.

"H- Haibara?!"

"Ya" Shiho menjawab dengan Senyuman hangat.

"Kau boleh keluar kamar..?"

"Ya, aku bilang ke orang yang menungguiku untuk refreshing" Shiho tersenyum

"Hei, tumben kau murah senyum" Shinichi berkata dengan nada mencibir.

Shiho mengkerutkan alisnya,"memangnya aku itu bagaimana?"

" _Oh ya ampun, bodohnya aku! Diakan amnesia!_" Shinichi mengutuk dirinya, "Tidak..tidak apa.. teruslah tersenyum..!"

"Ya..." Shiho menggembungkan pipinya, "bisa pesankan aku lemon tea?"

"Ya.." Shinichi mengangguk, lalu memanggil pelayan ke mejanya dan memesan minuman yang Shiho pesan.

"Haibara, kau mau pakai es?"

Shiho mengangguk, setelah pelayan itu pergi, Shiho menatap Shinichi

"Hei, namaku Shiho Miyano, kan? Kenapa kau terus-menerus memanggilku Haibara?"

"Err.. ceritanya panjang.." Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apakah itu semacam nama samaranku?" Shiho menatap mejanya

"Begitulah" Shinichi menjawab singkat.

"Ooh.."

"Hei, Hai-eh- Miyano, apa kau mengingat sesuatu selain APTX 4869 dan Akemi Miyano?" Shinichi menyeruput kopinya sampai habis.

Shiho terdiam, terlihat beradu pikiran. Lalu menggeleng.

"Benarkah begitu?" Shinichi menaikkan alisnya

"Apa aku punya.. err.. pacar?" Shiho bertanya hal yang terdengar aneh—bagi seorang Shiho Miyano—

"Haaahh?" Shinichi menyipitkan alisnya

"Ahaha.. aku hanya bercanda.." Shiho tertawa memaksa.

"Apa kau ingat tentang.. Shonen tantei?"

Shiho menggeleng, "Memangnya apa itu?"

"Kalau.. Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya?"

Shiho menggeleng

"Ayumi Yoshida?"

Shiho menggeleng

"Genta Kojima?"

Shiho masih menggeleng

"Conan Edogawa?"

Mata Shiho membesar

"Kau ingat?"

Shiho beradu pikiran, "entah"

"Kalau Shinichi Kudo?"

"Itu kau, kan? Seorang Meitantei" Shiho menjawab enteng.

"Kau belum punya hal baru untuk di ingat.." Shinichi berkata sedih.

Lemon tea pesanan Shiho datang.

"Maafkan aku" Shiho menyipitkan matanya. "Hei.. apa kau dan Ran Mouri berpacaran?"

Muka Shinichi memerah, "tidak.. sama sekali.."

"Oh.. kenapa? Padahal kalian terlihat akrab sekali"

"Itu karena aku punya suatu alasan yang sudah di ketahui Ran.." Shinichi menarik nafas, "Ran juga punya alasan"

"Apa itu, Kudo-san?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu" Shinichi menatap Shiho kesal.

"Jadi kau menceritakannya padaku, tapi aku malah lupa..? Oh, bodohnya aku" Shiho menyeruput minumannya hingga setengah gelas

Shinichi diam, "hei, Miyano.. cepat selesaikan minummu dan kembalilah ke kamarmu, sudah pukul 8 malam"

"Ya.." Shiho mengangguk

"Ohayou, Miyano-san!" Ran menyapa Shiho yang sedang melihat-lihat foto di Handphone-nya

"Ah.. Ohayou juga Mouri-san.." Shiho tersenyum

* * *

"Aku taruh bunga ini di vas, ya?" Ran mengangkat 5 tangkai mawar putih yang dibawanya

"Terimakasih banyak.." Shiho tersenyum

Ran mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sudah ada 3 tangkai Mawar merah di vas itu, "maaf Miyano-san.. ini bunga dari siapa?"

Shiho menaikkan Alisnya lalu menjawab, "Shinichi Kudo"

Ran mengangguk, "oh.. begitu..". Ran menaruh 5 tangkai mawar putih yang di bawanya ke dalam vas

"Anoo.. Mouri-san, bisa temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar? "

"Ayo!" Ran tersenyum ramah

"Terimakasih" Shiho tersenyum, lalu turun dari kasurnya.

"Mouri-san.. apa kau dan Shinichi Kudo berpacaran?" Shiho menaruh tangannya di belakang tubuhnya

"Ah.. Soal itu.." Ran menyipitkan mata, "kami hanya teman masa kecil, lagipula aku sekarang menyukai orang lain..hehe.." Ran tersenyum

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Err.. itu.. A-Araide-sensei.. " Ran berkata malu-malu

"Oh.." Shiho mengangguk, "Mouri-san.. aku ingat sesuatu.."

"Oh ya...?" Ran tersenyum, "Apa itu?"

"Conan Edogawa.." Shiho menghentikan jalannya, "siapa itu..?"

Ran juga berhenti berjalan, Ran sudah diberi tahu Shinichi siapa sebenarnya Conan, Ai Haibara, ataupun Kurososhiki, dan.. perasaan Shinichi sebenarnya.. dan Ran juga bercerita mengenai perasaannya sekarang—bahwa dia mencintai Araide-Sensei—

"Oh..Conan adalah.." Ran tersenyum, mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tetapi Ran mengatakan satu kata yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya.

"Miyano-san menyukai Conan Edogawa, ya?"

Shiho menatap Ran, lalu tersenyum sarkatis, " Tolong jangan bilang siapapun ya.."

Ran tersenyum, "ya.."

"..jangan bilang Kudo-san juga"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ran memiringkan kepalanya

"Sepertinya aku.. menyukai mereka berdua"

Ran tersenyum, lucu sekali, Shiho mengira ia mencintai dua orang, padahal sebenarnya mereka orang yang sama,

"Tapi.. aku harus memilih salah satu, ya?" Shiho tertawa kecil

"Tidak..!" Ran berkata dengan nada semangat, "Kau tidak usah memilih satu, Miyano-san!"

"Eh?"

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya..!" Ran tersenyum

"Apa maksudmu, Mouri-san?"

"Sebenarnya-" Omongan Ran terputus oleh bunyi Hp

DDRRT.. DDRRTT..

"Ah? Sonoko?" Ran mengangkatnya

"Moshi-Moshi, Doushite, Sonoko?"

"Ran..! Kau dimana? Kau lupa? Hari ini kan kau, aku, Makoto, dan Araide-sensei akan bermain di Tropical land!"

"Ah! Aku lupa..! Aku akan segera kesana!"

"Ya..cepatlah.."

"Maaf Miyano-san.. aku harus pergi.. kau mau ikut?" Ran memasukkan Hp-nya ke saku kemejanya

Shiho menggeleng, "tidak.. terimakasih waktunya, Mouri-san.. aku akan kembali ke kamarku.." Shiho berjalan ke kamar sambil memikirkan kata-kata Ran..

" _tidak..! Kau tidak usah memilih satu, Miyano-san.. ! "_

_._

_._

_"Apa.. maksudnya? " Shiho terus berjalan ke kamarnya _

Shiho mengutak-atik Handphonenya

"Siapa kau.. siapakah kau, Conan Edogawa..?"

Shiho berhenti pada foto yang memotret Ai Haibara dan Conan Edogawa

"Apakah anak kecil berkacamata ini? Ah..mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada anak sekecil ini.."

Shiho melihat sosok Ai Haibara, "siapa gadis kecil ini? Mirip sekali denganku.." Shiho mengernyitkan alisnya.

Shiho berusaha mengingat lebih jauh, tapi dirinya selalu gagal.

"Oh..bodohnya aku.. aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat...!" Shiho membanting Handphone nya diatas kasur, lalu menangis

"Uhh.. aku payah..!" Shiho membenamkan wajahnya di bantal "Aku payah..!"

KRIEET.. pintu kamar terbuka.

KRIEET...pintu kamar terbuka.

"Konban-" Shinichi masuk, "hei, kau menangis?!"

Shiho diam ditempatnya

"Yaampun.. itu tidak seperti dirimu saja..!"

Shiho diam, lalu berdiri menghadap Shinichi, "makanya.. beritahu aku bagaimana diriku yang dulu.." Shiho mengelap air matanya, "Jangan buat aku bingung.. siapa kau? Mouri-san? Agasa Hakase? Dan..." Shiho menarik nafas ," siapa Conan Edogawa itu..?!"

"Oi.. Haibara, tenanglah.." Shinichi mendekati Shiho

"Dan siapa itu Haibara?!" Shiho menangis lagi

"Kau mau tahu?" Shinichi mendekati Shiho

Shiho mengangguk, "tolong..beritahu aku.."

Shinichi tersenyum, "hapus dulu air matamu.."

Shiho mengangguk, lalu tersenyum, "kudo-san.. aku.. aku.. aku ingat tentang Conan Edogawa.."

"Benarkah..?" Shinichi tersenyum gembira

"Ya.. dia.. adalah orang yang.." Shiho menahan napasnya, "..orang yang kucintai.."

Mata Shinichi membesar, "ya-"

"Tapi..aku.. juga ingin jujur.. sebenarnya aku.."

.

.

".. juga mencintaimu..!"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya" Shinichi tersenyum, "kau pernah berkata begitu padaku.."

"Benarkah..?" Shiho mengkerutkan alisnya. "Tapi, aku tahu aku harus memilih satu antara Conan Edogawa dan.. Kau.." Shiho berkata lirih

"Yah.. kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu mengingatnya" Shinichi tersenyum enteng, "kau tidak perlu memilih satu.."

"Kau berkata hal yang sama dengan Mouri-san"

"Ya.. Ran sudah jelaskan padamu?"

Shiho menggeleng

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu mengingatnya.."

"Oke, bantu aku"

Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shiho.

Makin mendekat, dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Shiho, lalu melepaskan ciumannya

"Daisuki, Shiho"

Mata Shiho membesar.. rekaman kejadian-kejadian masa lalu—yang ia lupakan karena amnesia—berputar seperti film lama

Semuanya..

Shonen Tantei..

Keluarganya..

Kurososhiki..

Dirinya..

Orang yang ia cintai..

..Conan Edogawa

Atau

Shinichi Kudo

Dan bagaimana saat ia menceritakan perasannya ke orang yang ia cintai—sebelum pertemuan dengan Kurosohiki yang terakhir—

Wajah Shiho memerah, emosinya meletup-letup, tapi dengan cepat ia mengendalikannya

"Dasar mesum!" Shiho berkata sarkatis

"Hei, kau sudah ingat?" Shinichi menyeringai

"Kubilang kau mesum!"

"Tapi kau ingat kembali, kan?!" Wajah Shinichi juga merona tipis

".." Shiho terdiam, "jadi kau sudah puas, kan mengambil keuntungan dariku?!" Shiho berkata sarkatis dengan muka merona merah

"Y-yah.."Shinichi melihat langit-langit kamar—mengalihkan dirinya dari Shiho—

".." suasana hening, mereka jadi canggung satu sama lain.

"Oh iya Haibara .. untuk yang waktu itu..err.. jawabannya.."

Muka Shiho panas, "hm?"tapi Shiho tetap mengendalikan mimik wajahnya.

"Y-yah.. aku.. ju-ga..sih.." Shinichi berkata malu

Shiho menatapnya sarkatis, "terimakasih.. tantei-kun" Shiho menjawab dengan senyum tipis..

**Flashback**

"Jadi, Haibara kau siap dengan penyerbuan ini?"

Ai—wujudnya masih Ai—mengangguk

"Ini penawar permanen nya"

"Terimakasih, Haibara!" Conan tersenyum senang, "ayo cepat minum!"

Ai mengangguk

"Oh, aku akan mengambil baju di rumahku dahulu! Dan berubah menjadi Shinichi disana! "

"Ya" Ai menjawab simple, "Kudo-kun.. FBI akan menunggu di rumahmu, dan aku akan naik mobil yang berbeda dengan mobilmu, jadi ini pertemuan terakhir kita.."

"Tenang.. kita bisa bertemu lagi saat semua normal!" Conan menjawab penuh semangat

"Bisa saja aku dibunuh mereka di sana, kan?"

"Oi..Oi.. "

"Jadi, sebelum itu.. aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu.." Ai menguatkan tekadnya

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kudo-kun"

"H-Haibara?! kau tidak sakit, kan?" Mata Conan membesar

"Kau sudah dengar, kan?sudah.. sekarang cepatlah menjadi Shinichi Kudo! Mouri-san menunggumu..! " Ai mendorong Conan keluar, dan menutup pintunya

Ia tersenyum, " _aku sudah menyatakannya pada detektif bodoh itu"_

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Unforgotable Love **—End

.

.

By: RaisaZahra

Read Epilogue Chapter, please.. for a/n.. XD

Review please~


	2. Epilog

**Epilogue **of **Unforgotable Love**

**.**

**.**

**© Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

**Ran POV**

Hari ini, aku senang sekali..! Bisa pergi ke Tropical Land ber empat dengan Sonoko, Kyogoku-san dan Araide Sensei!

Oh..yaampun.. aku hampir melupakan Miyano-san! Bagaimana kabarnya? Baikkah dia?

Ternyata.. Miyano-san juga menyukai Shinichi, tidak apa.

Lagipula, aku sendiri yang berkata pada Shinichi kalau aku menyukai Araide-sensei.. tapi diluar dugaan, Shinichi malah berkata

"Ternyata kita sama, aku sekarang juga menyukai Miyano"

Perasaanku sedih bercampur senang, aku sedih Shinichi tidak mencintaiku lagi, tapi aku juga senang, Shinichi tidak akan sakit hati saat aku menyukai Araide-Sensei.

Aku berkata pada Shinichi "Tapi, kita tetap teman, kan?"

Shinichi tersenyum, "tentu saja, baka..!"

Tidak, aku tidak ingin menangis.. sama sekali.

Ah, aku hari ini akan menjenguk Miyano-san sebentar.. tapi saat aku tiba di depan kamarnya, aku mendengar dia menangis.. kenapa itu?!

lalu aku mendengar lagi suara yang kukenal

"H- Haibara.. tenanglah.."

Shinichi! Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Miyano-san?! Aku harus masuk..!

—eh—

Tidak jadi, deh.. sepertinya Shinichi dan Miyano-san sedang seru membicarakan sesuatu..

Aku dengarkan.. ya, setelah berkata banyak, mereka diam sebentar.

Ada apa?

Tiba-tiba Miyano-san berkata "Dasar Mesum!" Dengan nada sarkatis—seperti saat dia menjadi Ai—

Ah..! Miyano-san sudah kembali ingatannya..! Syukurlah..

tapi, apa yang Shinichi lakukan pada Miyano-san, ya?

.

.

.

.

—ah!—

Cium!

Pasti itu! Shinichi mencium Miyano-san.. aku jadi ingin masuk..!

Kreeeekk..

Kubuka pintunya, benar saja, Miyano-san sedang berdiri di depan Shinichi dengan senyuman dan muka merah

"Ran...?!" Shinichi menoleh ke arahku dengan muka merah tomat

"M-Mouri san.. ah, konbanwa" Miyano-san membuat wajah datar, tapi tetap merona..!

"Ah.. kalian tadi-" Aku tersenyum jahil, "ci-"

Sedetik sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku mereka berdua—Shinichi dan Miyano-san— berteriak

"D-DIAM...!"tentu saja Shinichi berteriak tiga kali lebih keras daripada Miyano-san

"I-iya.." Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dan—oh tidak—pintu kamar yang masih terbuka itu mengundang seorang suster masuk, "mohon jangan berisik, ini rumah sakit!" Katanya tegas

Kami mengangguk takut.

Setelah suster itu keluar kamar, kami semua tertawa.

**Author Note—A/N—:**

Oke, Fic ke3 saya *fic pertama discontinued* =_=;

Gimana..? Ada peningkatan bahasa? Masih banyak Typo? tolong Review, ya..! Dan, ini adalah Fic. Kilat yang saya buat ±1.5 jam.. dan saya ngebuatnya di HP pake aplikasi Document to go -; habis laptop saya rusak dan laptop orang tua saya dipakai dan saya di larang pakai laptop itu karena saya kelas 6 SD —jatah OL di kurangi— jadi tolong maklumi TYPO saya, ya? #hei# yaudah deh.. A/N nya sampai sini aja..

Saya sangat berterima kasih yang udah mau nge review, deh.. white flame saya terima kok.. ^o^)/

Arigatou Gozaimashita, minna-san!

RaisaZahra


End file.
